


Dear diary I love him

by Love_willwin9



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, I love haknyeon and sunwoo, M/M, dear diary, hakwoo - Freeform, sunhak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_willwin9/pseuds/Love_willwin9
Summary: Haknyeon has a diary





	1. Haknyeon

**Author's Note:**

> Sangyeon jacob Younghoon Hyunjae juyeon and Kevin are in a year above 
> 
> Changmin chanhee haknyeon hyunjoon Sunwoo and Eric
> 
> I do not own anything apart from the plot

Dear diary  
I love him. I do. It’s just that... We’ll.... his girlfriend is pissing me off. I hate her, always stealing him from me, and now she’s stealing my friends as well. God,I absolutely hate her. Might as well get a goodnight sleep so that I look like I’m alive tomorrow. Hahah lol.  
Goodnight  
~Haknyeon 

As I closed my diary and put it under my bed, I went to sleep feeling dead inside

 

The next morning 

My alarm went off the next day, despite feeling the pain of getting out of my bed, I had to go to school. So I got took a shower and got dressed. When I went downstairs and looked at the mess that my mom made. Looks like I’ll have to clean it but after school. I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek implying that I’m leaving and I love her and quickly left the door, not forgetting to check it more than once.

As I walk to school I always stop by my local cafe.

“Morning Haknyeon” as the barista says. I always visit here every single morning. I even have all the employees phone numbers. Let’s just say it’s my second  
Home.

“Are you having the usual today”

“Nah, I’m feeling happy, let’s go for an iced frappe, small size please”  
( lmao never tried coffee soo don’t judge me)

“Coming right up”

I take my phone out to check the time and maybe go on Instagram and Snapchat. While I was on Snapchat, my order came. I waved at the barista as I exit the shops, going on with our lives. As I got to school, the first people I notice are my friends and her. 

Song eunchee  
(Lmao made this name up)

We’ve always hated each other but she always showed me more hatred. Like for example whenever she punches me they’ll say man up, but when I poke her she’d be crying and saying it hurts and blame me instead. Pathetic. Plus they all like her. Mainly Sunwoo, well I mean he’s dating her obvs. 

Did I mention that I love my best friend who is currently dating someone else? Well now I did.

But like, it’s obvious he trusts her more than me despite him knowing me longer. Even though everyone is dating someone apart from me, we were really close, not until she showed up. Now it’s close to their one year anniversary and I want to cry. It feels like I’m all alone.

As eunchee left to go to her lesson since it’s on the other side of the school the bell went, making us all split up to go to our next lesson.

When I was walking I heard some noise down the corridor and I went there to see what was the noises. I couldn’t believe what I saw. 

It was eunchee, kissing her ex bf. 

“HEY” I shouted as I got their attention 

The guy looking worried and eunchee looking pissed. I looked at my watch, realising that I’m late and ran to class before the second bell.

When I got there, I just made it in class. The teacher looked disappointed as a I  
Gave her an apologetic look. I sat next to Changmin and got my books out.

A few minutes later, eunchee came in and gave a note to the teacher. She looked at it and said ok. When she was going to her seat , she stopped to where I was and whispered  
“ do not mention anything to Sunwoo otherwise I’ll kill you”

I didn’t respond and she knew that I got the message, but what she doesn’t know is that I’ve got a video of them kissing.

Changmin puts his hand on my shoulder and asks me if I’m ok. I replied saying that I’m fine but while saying that, that scene still replays in my head. 

I hated her but I’d never knew she’d be that sly. As I turn around to her, our eyes meet, her eyes stare into me. I turned back to the board thinking 

“This is gonna be a long day”


	2. Haknyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I’m so sorry Haknyeon’  
> ‘I’m sorry Sunwoo’
> 
>  
> 
> ‘I let you down

I couldn’t focus at all. My mindset was still in that scene. I never did once pay attention to the lesson, but it’s not like it was useful anyways. Changmin kept me focus every now and then and I was thankful for that. After a couple of minutes later( which seemed like forever) the first bell went. Meaning that we had to go to our next lesson and my next lesson was P.E or as I like to call it ‘painful exercise’

I hated P.E. First of all, when we go into teams, I’m usually the last person that they will pick. Though it was alright considering that I never did anything since I would usually get out first or stand there if we are playing rounders or basketball for an example, but the only time I was good at sports was when I’m really focused, and that’s because I try to distract myself from any situation which is bad, and that’s happened once because of my situation with my mom.

Welp just my luck we are playing rounders, yay 😒.

We all split into two teams, ofc with me being the last one. Ain’t really surprising. The opposite team go batting as my team go fielding. As I isolate myself from my teammates, I look up to see eunchee and Sunwoo flirting with each other and it made me sad. Seeing him being so happy with a person he that treats him like shit. It makes me sad how is gonna find out that she cheated on him and she doesn’t even mind it. That snide bitch, always thinking she can have whatever she wants without asking for it. I despise her so much, you don’t even understand. 

After a couple of players went by, it was soon eunchee’s turn. As she was in position, she looked at me, signalising that she’s aiming at me, being a bitch like always or just telling me to not tell Sunwoo about her kissing her ex bf.

We all wait in silence as the bowler throws the ball to eunchee. Eunchee hits it really high. Despite doing cheerleading, she’s good at other sports like basketball and rounders. Even though she hits the ball high, it was too high and it can be caught. While eunchee is getting to first base, the ball comes back down, closer and closer until. It reaches my hand. I caught the ball?

Everyone was either happy or shocked. Happy that eunchee was out, but also shocked that I caught it. HAHAHAHA beat that slut bitch as I thought in my head.

Haknyeon : 1  
Eunchee : 0

She groaned as she went and sat down to the people that were out. 

Then Sunwoo was next. Since he’s a football player ( using the English style of football) he’s undoubtedly fast, but that doesn’t mean his batting skills are great. 

Everyone was silent and focused, ready to get him out. As he hits the ball it goes towards me, and I catch it. As everyone is happy for me again. I notice Sunwoo look at me worried. Whoops, guess I should have been more cautious as he knows how I act. Oh well.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Sunwoos pov

As I sit down next to eunchee I look at Haknyeon. He looks focused unlike the other sports lessons.’ I wonder what’s up with him, maybe I should ask him after this lesson’ As my thoughts got interrupted by eunchee grabbing my arm. 

‘Babe pay attention’  
‘Babe’  
‘Babe’  
‘BABE’

‘EUNCHEE’  
‘I love you but I’m trying to focus on the game’

‘ Well I’m sorry hunny but I wanted to tell you about this movie that’s coming out on Saturday. Maybe, wecangowatchit’

‘Sure:). It will be fun :)’

‘Can we go around 3 o’clock’

‘Anytime is okay honey’

As I turn back to the game, I notice Haknyeon sad and in deep thoughts. There’s something going on and I’m gonna find out.

Haknyeons pov 

I look at them, being all mushy and gross. Ew. I stg she’s going to get slapped at this rate. I can’t take it anymore, her flirting with Sunwoo yet she kissed her ex bf. It’s disgusting to see but I can’t do anything about it. 

After sports it was break and I had to avoid Sunwoo for the next 2 hours. I know he knows something but I can’t let him know yet. Luckily I have some place that I can hid from him since no one goes because its never been explored. I found this while I came into school early one morning . The next two lessons were so easy since I didn’t have him in any of my lessons. After that it was lunch. While I was eating, Sunwoo pulled me into an empty corridor to talk.

‘What’s up’  
‘What do you mean‘  
‘You know exactly what I mean. Why were you acting so focused in P.E today‘  
‘ Maybe I wanted to do well today’  
‘You literally said yesterday that you wished sports never existed’  
‘Well things can happen in just two days’  
‘Haknyeon, don’t change the subject. Tell me what’s wrong’  
‘Okay then, but you asked for it. I saw eunchee kiss another guy.’

A slap noise was heard

 

He slapped me

 

I slapped him

 

‘WHAT WAS THAT FOR’  
‘FOR LYING’  
‘IF I WAS LYING THEN WHY WOULD I SAY THAT‘  
‘I DON’T KNOW. I KNOW YOU TWO HATE  
EACHOTHER. MAYBE THATS WHY’  
‘OR MAYBE SHE IS REALLY CHEATING ON YOU, BUT WATCH WHEN SHE‘S GOING TO DUMP YOU ON YOUR ANNIVERSARY AND DATE ANOTHER GUY. TRUST ME IT‘S HAPPENED BEFORE.’

I pushed haknyeon into the bathroom, to the broken glass.

He pushed me into the pains that I deserve. I cry as the glass gets into my hands. He left as he had no sorrow in his face. I get my diary out of my bag and write in it.

 

Dear diary

I guess I’ve lost my best friend and all I have left is glass stuck inside my palms.  
Haknyeon 

As I close my diary because I don’t want to get blood all over diary , I get out some tweezers and a bandage. Once I get the glass out of my palms, I wash my hands and try to clean them while not getting any soap into my cuts. Then once I’ve Done that I bandage both of my hands and go to Chemistry. 

When I got to chemistry I show the teacher my hand, unraveling the bandage. He understands and let me go to my seat.  
While I was getting to my seat I saw Sunwoo

‘ I’m so sorry Haknyeon’  
‘I’m sorry Sunwoo’

 

‘I let you down’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep In mind about the broken glass in the bathroom
> 
> Also keep in mind about the situation about his mother


	3. Haknyeon and Sunwoo

As sir was explaining about something I didn’t really care about, I could feel someone staring at me. I look up to see Sunwoo starting at me. We both look at eachother and I looked away, facing the front. I can’t bare seeing him. I just want to go home and cry.

Sunwoo

It hurts to see him ignore me. Yes I did push him into glass and made him bleed, but he did try to sabotage my relationship. Although he could be telling the truth since Eunchee has left really early so that she could make it to class on time before the second bell and I guess I was to caught up with the fact that since it’s so close to our anniversary, I just wanted to spend the anniversary with a positive vibe. To be honest, the more that I think of the situation, the more that it’s coming believable. Maybe she did cheat on me, and I need to break up with her before she breaks up with me.

Haknyeon 

Class just ended and I go to my locker to get my bag. While I was walking there, I overhear a loud conversation in a ghosted hallway. Each step gets closer to the loud shouting, and when I get there, I couldn’t believe. It was Sunwoo and Eunchee. Shocked is what came to mind when I first saw this situation but also confusion since they’ve never really argued, did Sunwoo finally listen to me and realise on how much she was a bitch, well let’s hope so.

As I snap out of my thoughts, I realise I’m exposed in the hallway, easily showing myself in front of them. Luckily they don’t notice me so I’m fine, while they argue I hide myself behind the lockers and get out my phone to record the whole thing. Yes this invades their personal space, but I just want to get this on record because I need blackmail on Eunchee. As I listen in into the conversation I hear a lot of things about me.

“Eunchee,did you cheat on me”

“Yes I did” 

“Why”

“I don’t know”

“What do you mean you don’t know. There must be a reason.”

“Well I just got bored of you”

“Wow, everyone was right. You really are a player”

“Yes I am, but you still loved this player didn’t you. All your friends liked me except for one.”

Sunwoo stayed silent, implying for Eunchee to continue.

“Only Haknyeon didn’t like me and yet you never believed him. Isn’t he the person that you should trust a lot. Considering that you’ve known him longer than I have.”

“Yeah But I was closer to you than Haknyeon.”

 

Okay that shit hurt but we gonna carry on stalking this conversation.

“So yeah”

“Maybe I was right on cheating on you. I can’t believe Haknyeon even like you no LOVE you.”

Wait what just happened? Omg, did she break up from Sunwoo because she knew I liked him. I guess she isn’t as bad as I thought. 

And then she just left like that. As I see Sunwoo still standing there, Confused to the whole situation he starts to leave. Which results me into leaving since I still need to get my stuff

As I walk back to my locker I see Sunwoo. It’s a bit awkward because of that incident that happened but I think he realises that I was right all along. As I close my locker Sunwoo speaks

“Hey” 

“Hey”

“Listen, I’m so sorry. Like i don’t even know anymore to be completely Honest. I wash so brainwashed by Eunchee, I guess I treated you wrongly. I’m so sorry.”

As I wait for a couple of seconds in the breezy silence, I gave him a hug since I guess that’s what he needed right now after everything that just happened. He returned the hug and we just stayed like that for a couple of minutes. 

As we let go I then break the silence

“Listen. I understand, you should trust the person that you are dating. That’s probably one of the most important elements in a relationship, and if you don’t have trust, then you don’t have a relationship. Now let’s go home.”

As we walk out of school, we walk home together, enjoying the quiet whisper in the wind. Chasing each other since we both couldn’t stand each other for more than a second, Shouting at each other since we couldn’t stand each other for more than one second. Just being ourselves for more than one second was enough and I wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Hwall

As Eric and I were at a cafe, I look outside to see Sunwoo and Haknyeon chasing each other. It’s really embarrassing to see that but at least there’s no tension between them since I could feel it right in front of me. Yikes!

I get Eric’s attention from his phone to look at the window. We both just laugh as these idiots are being very oblivious for their feelings for each other. 

Eric and I have been dating for quite a while now, around 5 years. We started dating when we were 11-12 and look where we are now. Still going strong after five years, sure we’ve had our ups and downs but that just made us closer really.

I look back at Eric and hold his hand. He smiles back at me and holds my hand even tighter. God I love him so much.

Haknyeon

As Sunwoo and I arrive at his house since my mums away I quickly write in my diary since before Sunwoo comes down. 

Dear diary

So Eunchee and Sunwoo have broken up, Eunchee knows I like Sunwoo and Sunwoo and I have made up and I’m glad. I guess Eunchee isn’t really as bad as I thought she was. I’ll go talk to her tomorrow morning.  
Haknyeon

Now I put my diary in my bag and check my phone to check some shit that’s important ya know. 

After a while Sunwoo and I order some pizza and watch a movie upstairs, luckily it’s a Friday so we can stay in all we like.

Shortly after the pizza arrives, we take the pizza and go upstairs. I get my clothes from Sunwoo’s closet and change in the bathroom 

Before He dated Eunchee, I would always  
Sleep at his house since my mom is either away or intoxicated. So I would always leave some clothes there just in case I would sleep at his house again.

We sat down watching whatever was something that we’ve never heard of or something that we’ve watched a million times , there’s no in between.

Halfway through the movie I start to get sleepy and fall on Sunwoo’s shoulder, resting my head on there.

Sunwoo 

As I look at Haknyeon, I notice he was asleep and decided that I was gonna go to sleep as well. I turn off the tv and turn off the lights and go back to my bed, I climbed in my bed and wrapping my arms around his waist as I set myself into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know Korean names nor coffee  
> I’m not sure how many chapters this story is gonna have but yeah


End file.
